Endless Skies, Book 2
by Interstellar Overdrive
Summary: The next installment of Endless Skies. Genzo and Karl go to Japan and visit Genzo's family and friends. How will they react to their relationship?


Genzo Wakabayashi stirred in his sleep, before being jolted awake by what felt like his soft leather seat being shaken up and down, like he was on a roller coaster. But the second it began, it stopped. He blinked his large dark eyes, scratched his head, as he groggily remembered where he was – on an airplane, in 1st class, on his way to Japan. He then heard an announcement: "this is your captain speaking: we're encountering some choppy air from the storm up ahead. I'm going to fly us above it, but we may experience some turbulence in the meantime. So please remain in your seats until the 'fasten seat belts' light is turned off. Thank you."

"_Now_ he tells us." Genzo muttered. He straightened his cap, and looked over to his traveling companion next to him. _Fast asleep_, Genzo thought. _I swear, that man could sleep through anything. _Genzo smiled as Karl yawned and cuddled up closer to him, his blonde head resting on Genzo's broad shoulder. Genzo leaned over and placed a kiss gently on Karl's forehead. Karl's clear blue eyes fluttered open. "mmmmm...." His arms reached overhead, as he stretched and shifted his position to sitting up, then leaned down again on Genzo as the goalkeeper put his arm around him. He yawned lazily again and asked: "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet." Genzo replied. "We should be there in a couple more hours. We're just flying over some storm now."

"Oh..." Karl replied. He took a deep relaxing breath as he snuggled up to Genzo. "Who's going to meet us when we get to Tokyo? Is anyone picking us up, or are we renting a car?"

"My parents were going to send a driver, but I told them to forget it. Instead, I figure we'll go to a nice hotel, then get some dinner, and maybe do a little sightseeing, since you've never been to Tokyo before. Then tomorrow, after we sleep in, we'll rent a car to drive to Nankatsu. It's a 3 hour drive, so I figure it would nice to take a break before we start traveling again." Genzo said.

Karl smiled. "That sounds great! I'd love to check out Tokyo. I don't know how much we'll see, since we'll only be there for one night, but it'll be nice to go out after being cooped up in a plane for so long."

"Yeah, it will..." Genzo said wistfully, still not believing this was actually happening. It was one of those surreal moments that made him wonder whether or not he was dreaming. For here he was, on a plane with the love of his life, Karl Heinz-Schneider, on their way to his ancestral home of Nankatsu to visit his family for a few weeks. Genzo's family consisted of his parents, his two older brothers, Genichi and Genji, and the family's old faithful Akita, John. Genzo missed his loyal canine friend terribly. He wanted to bring John back with him to Germany, but he was afraid the long transcontinental flight would be too stressful for the old boy. And at his age, Genzo was apprehensive about giving the dog tranqulizers for the long flight. Sadly, the goalkeeper knew John didn't have that many years left.

"What's wrong?"

Genzo looked up from his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing...I was just thinking of John."

"John? Who's _John_?" Karl asked with mock jealously.

Genzo laughed. "My dog back home- who did you _think_ it was?"

Karl laughed, too. Then he asked. "John - What kind of dog's name is that?" For some reason, it sounded odd to Karl.

"After John Lennon of course." Genzo replied with a smile.

Karl smiled and resumed his comfortable spot under Genzo's arm. He was silent, thoughtful for a moment, and asked: "So what did your parents say when you told them about us?"

Genzo shrugged. "Not much, really. My Mom asked about your background, whether you were from a good family, how long we we've been together stuff like that." Genzo's parents had met Karl on only a few occasions, briefly, and had never met his parents or his sister Marie.

Karl's eyebrows raised. "Jeez, she sounds really picky! She's not going to give me third-degree when we get there, is she?"

Genzo laughed. "No, don't worry, she'll behave. She's just weary about who her sons date because of the family name. The Wakabayashis go back a long way, and have always been known for their business success and wealth. She just wants to make sure you're with me because you love me, not for my family's money."

"Well, she doesn't have to worry about _that." _Karl said, taking a hold of Genzo's hand and kissed it. His brows furrowed then as he thought of something. "But why would she think that? Unless...Did they have problems like that before? With your brothers, I mean?"

Genzo nodded. "Unfortunately, yes - Genji would be dating some girl - or, in Genichi's case, some guy - everything would be going great, or seem to be...And then when things would start to get serious, it would turn out they just wanted part of the Wakabayashi fortune." Genzo said in distaste.

"Well, I can understand why your parents would be concerned about that." Karl said.

"Yeah, but...it's weird. They've never been so interested in my personal life before. I mean, I know they care about me and all, but...considering our history, how distant we've been for so many years, why the sudden involvement in my life _now?" _Genzo wondered.

"Maybe they feel bad about not being there before. Maybe they want to make up for lost time." Karl said hopefully.

"Maybe..." Genzo said. It was still curious to Genzo, though...But, perhaps Karl was right...Maybe they felt guilty about not being more involved in their son's life, not being there while he was growing up. Granted, they were always good to Genzo; They did anything and everything they could to help their son's dreams of becoming a professional soccer player come true, even if it meant he would stay in Japan and train while the rest of them moved to London to expand the family business. Perhaps it was Genzo who felt a little guilty about distancing himself from his family so he could devote himself fully to his career.

"Well, at any rate, you don't have anything to worry about; I'm sure they'll all like you very much." Genzo said confidently. He then asked, hestiating at first, "So - how did it go with your parents?" Karl had gone to visit his family a few days before, so he could tell them about he and Genzo. This would prove to be difficult, Karl knew; His family had loved the woman he was engaged to, Philippa, the woman he left for Genzo just two weeks before. And since that night, the night he and Genzo confessed - and proved - their love for each other, Karl had absolutely no regrets. He and Genzo spent nearly every moment together; so much in fact, that Karl had to bring over his dog, Sauzer, as well as extra clothes because he was never at his apartment. It seemed that 'home' for Karl was now Genzo's place. He would have just moved in, but in the next couple of months, both of them would be moving to Munich, for Genzo finally agreed to transfer to Bayern with him. Karl couldn't have been happier.

If only his parents could be happy _for _him...

Karl sighed. "Not too good." He said sadly, lacing his fingers though Genzo's as they held hands. Genzo tightened his hold around him, and rubbed his arm affectionately. "I knew they would surprised this, but..." His voice trailed off as he tried to put his parent's reaction into words.

"Was it that bad?" Genzo asked, worried about his love. Family meant everything to Karl; After what his parents went through during their separation, he was so happy to have a whole family again after so long. And now...

"Well, they weren't exactly pleased with my decision." Karl said darkly. "I knew they thought highly of Philippa, but...I didn't think they'd be _this _upset about it." Karl was silent a moment, then said: "I mean, it's not like we weren't having problems. They knew we were for a long time. " Karl continued, clearly becoming more upset the more he thought about it. "And I'm _happy._ For the first time in my life, I'm truely happy. I feel like..." He looked up at Genzo. "Like what we have is _real. _It's not like..."

"Like you're with someone because you're _supposed_ to be, because it's what's _expected _of you." Genzo finished for him.

"Yes - exactly. And I don't have to pretend with you, Genzo; I don't have to put up some _front. _I don't understand why they can't accept me, accept _us_...Be _happy_ for us. I mean, it's not like I'm the family-man type anyway." Which was true; Every time his mother would allude to Karl her wish for grandchildren someday, Karl _cringed._

"Yeah, neither am I. I _hate_ kids." Genzo said. "Well, maybe not _hate,_ but..."

"I do - I can't _stand_ the little monsters." Karl said. Karl had little tolerence for children with the exception of his younger sister, Marie, who, at 15, wasn't a child anymore.

Genzo smiled. Then he asked: "Speaking of little monsters, what did Marie say?"

"Thank Gods for Marie! She's on our side, Gen." Karl said, relief in his voice. "She feels bad for Philippa, since they've become very close, like sisters. And she still wants to be her friend - which I told her is fine, 'cause Philippa is good for her - but, get this - when I told her it was you I loved, she wasn't the least bit surprised! She said she always had a feeling we loved each other, but didn't want to admit it. Especially, she said - " and Karl smiled at this - "how you acted towards me; That you acted like someone who was in love whenever you were near me."

Genzo looked at Karl, surprise in big onyx eyes. "Really? Wow....and here I had thought my secret was safe..."

"It was, Gen - Marie wasn't going to say anything, though she said there were times when she wished she had." Karl said.

"Well, it doesn't matter now." Genzo said. He gave Karl a soft kiss on his delicate lips. "We're together now, aren't we?" Karl smiled and kissed him back. Then Genzo said: "Please don't worry about your parents, Karl. They'll come around, I'm sure of it."

Karl sighed. "Yeah, I know, that's what Marie said. And she's going to talk to them for us."

"Good." Genzo said, smiling. She still did right by her big brother, he thought. "Remind me to get her something extra special when we get back." He thought a moment, and said: "But, Karl, I still don't understand - I've never known your parents to be homophobic. Or, at least, they didn't _seem _that way to me. Did they always have a problem with - "

"No!" Karl interrupted. "Not at all! That's what puzzles me. We used to live next door to a gay couple, Sacha and Aleksandr - and we're still good friends with them; I remember when I was a kid, they'd be over at our house for dinner sometimes. And we at theirs. Heck, we were at their wedding - Marie was even their flower girl. So, why they are so upset I'm with you...I just can't figure it out."

"Because, Karl - you broke up with Philippa to be with me. It doesn't matter that you two were having problems long before then - all your parents know is you ended your engagement; I don't think it matters to them why you ended it, or for whom. All they care about is that you and Philippa aren't getting married now. And that was something they really wanted, wasn't it?"

Karl nodded. "Yeah, it was. When we first got engaged, my parents were against it; They thought we were too young, that we were rushing into it. But it didn't take long for them to change their minds, that's for sure. I mean, they were our age when they got married...And they thought the world of Philippa; They were so excited about our wedding; Especially my Mother. Not to mention the talk of _grandchildren_." Karl made a face at the words _wedding _and _grandchildren_.

"But still - I'm happy; And they should be happy _for _me." Karl said, upset and angry with his parents.

"Give them some time, Karl. From their point of view, they lost a future daughter-in-law. But they love you, and I'm sure they want to see you happy." Genzo said, trying to reassure Karl, as well as himself. He knew how important family was to Karl; It pained him to see his love hurt by their seeming rejection of he and Karl's relationship. And it hurt Genzo, too. He always considered them kind of an adopted family for him, since his own family was always so far away. They always treated him like another son; How many times had he gone over there for dinner, with Mrs. Schneider not letting him leave without something to take home? They always made Genzo feel welcome, _always_, even when he first moved here. When everyone else was telling him to go back to Japan, they enouraged him, just as much as Karl and Harry did.

Then why were they so upset to find out he loved their son? Genzo sighed. He hoped they would come around, he really did. Strange...he hardly spoke to his own parents, and yet they were more accepting of his love for Karl than those who were closer to him.

And it made him wonder - how would Kaltz react? Or Tsubasa? Or Taro? Or his old friends from Syutetsu?

_It doesn't matter, _Genzo thought to himself. _It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. We love each other, and no one is going to break us apart. No one...._

"Genzo?"

Genzo broke away from his thoughts at looked at Karl. "What are you thinking?"

Genzo sighed. "Nothing, I just....I just thought...nevermind." He kissed Karl briefly and smiled warmly at him. Karl smiled back, kissed the back of Genzo's hand, and resumed his comfortable spot under Genzo's arm, snuggling up to his love. "It'll be alright, Karl..."

"I know." Karl sighed. He closed his eyes, feeling Genzo's arm around him, his head leaning on the goalkeeper's strong shoulder. "I love you..." He said.

"I love you too..." Genzo replied, as he stroked Karl's soft blonde hair. _It will be alright...it has to be... _Genzo thought to himself. _I waited so long for him, I can't lose him now...I love him too much..._


End file.
